


The Music Takes Him

by doctoraicha



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad 90s music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctoraicha/pseuds/doctoraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes to fuck after he's been dancing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music Takes Him

Arthur could hear the strains of reggae and R&B inspired dance music even as the lift opened on his floor. _Someday the neighbours are going to call the police, he thought._ But he wasn’t going to say anything to Merlin, oh no. No. On the days when Merlin played this Pandora station loudly Arthur knew what was coming. 

And he wanted it so much. When Merlin took over from him, topped him, made him feel so good, god, fuck yeah, Arthur wanted it. 

Because Merlin was always turned on when he’d been dancing around the flat to the Shaggy station on Pandora for hours, and Arthur always got turned on watching Merlin shimmy and move. And them Merlin would take him.

He closed the door to his flat behind him, but softly. Inside the music was almost deafening, and Arthur dropped his bag and toed off his oxfords. He shed his jacket, slid off his tie, and was pulling his shirttails out of his trousers as Merlin saw him. 

A dark light lit Merlin’s eyes, and he shimmied his body around to the Bob Marley song currently blasting through the lounge. The snake tattoo that curled around Merlin’s side seemed alive, and made Arthur’s breath catch in his throat.

Merlin made his way slowly toward Arthur, who was dragging his shirt off his shoulders. By the time Merlin was close enough to touch, Arthur was down to just his tan trousers, and Merlin, not missing a beat, reached out to pull at Arthur’s belt. 

Soon Arthur was dancing with Merlin, stealing kisses against Merlin’s neck, sliding a hand along the tattoo, shifting his hips and his hardening cock against Merlin’s pert arse.

Not speaking except to sing along, Merlin turned in his arms and pulled at his belt. When Merlin had his cock free, he dropped to his knees and, with one hand to his own crotch, took Arthur’s length down to the base. 

Arthur groaned then, carding his hands through Merlin’s dark hair and clutching at his ears, shouting his encouragement and fucking Merlin’s mouth to the rhythm of the Shaggy song playing through the flat.

Merlin teased his balls and arse, making Arthur’s knees weak. Soon Merlin had Arthur on his back on the carpet, legs in the air, arse open to Merlin’s tongue and fingers. And then Merlin’s cock was breaching his hole and Merlin was singing Jay Z’s “Big Pimpin’” into his ear as he fucked him, deep, so deep, making Arthur see stars, hitting his prostate until he was cumming, cumming all over Merlin’s naked chest and his own beside.

Merlin was ruthless, even as Arthur cried out it was too much, too much, too sensitive, begging Merlin to have mercy. He fucked him, angling Arthur’s leg for better purchase, sawing into him until Arthur hardened up again, nailing his prostate until another orgasm overtook him, leaving him boneless with pleasure and spent passion.

Still Merlin fucked him, taking his pleasure in time with Montell Jordan’s “Get it on tonight” ( _why the hell was that on this station_ , thought the part of Arthur’s brain that was still aware of his surroundings thought), until Merlin too was spasming, pumping his load into Arthur’s arse, collapsing atop the blond and kissing him, sliding a tongue deep in Arthur’s mouth and murmuring, “Needed you so much, so much, I’ve been hard for hours, fuck, I hate your job.”


End file.
